


Play Me One More Song

by InnerSpectrum



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Holmes Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22604533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerSpectrum/pseuds/InnerSpectrum
Summary: On that next to the last night, when Mycroft visits, Sherlock has one final request for his brother...
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes
Kudos: 36





	Play Me One More Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mad_Lori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Lori/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Alone On the Water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/210785) by [Mad_Lori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Lori/pseuds/Mad_Lori). 



> It was always my head canon that Mycroft played piano to Sherlocks violin. Years ago when I was as an anonymous reader/lurker only, I was inspired to write this. I forgot about it until today when I was reading "Alone On The Water" again. It seemed only fair to post it.

Brother, come and play me one more song  
For my load is heavy, my sight bleary  
My days are now few where once they thronged  
And my thoughts they grow ever more weary

We knew someday this day would come  
Brother, come and play me one more song  
The path we traveled together at last is done  
For we have traveled this road so very long

You have known me all my days  
From boy to man in all my ways

Give me one more memory before long  
For there’s little chance I’ll make another  
Brother, come and play me one more song  
It would warm this heart of mine like no other

For my time is done this much is true  
And when I’m gone I’ll heed you to be strong,  
But ‘till we meet again I ask this last thing of you  
Brother, come and play me one more song


End file.
